


Saturday

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Saturday is the triad's favourite day.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Saturday

Wolfgang focused on the rhythm of his feet pounding the pavement. Occasionally, a few beats of music drifted across his thoughts, or he felt Will running alongside him but, mostly, he was alone and the world around him was quiet. It was early morning and there were few people around on the streets of his neighbourhood. The occasional car passed him or he saw another runner going in the opposite direction but nobody disturbed him. this was his time to be alone, to purge any bad thoughts or feelings and let his equilibrium return.

He enjoyed the peace, the stillness around him. He liked that it was still dark and the streets were lit only by the moonlight or the faint orange glow of the streetlights.

He was approaching a corner where he could choose to turn home or have a longer run. Sometimes he paused here, unable to make his mind up. But today, he felt good. Today, as he reached it, his stomach rumbled and he headed home, already wondering what Rajan was going to make for breakfast. He smiled as he remembered it was a Saturday and the three of them would be together all day, with nowhere they needed to go.

He could feel that Kala was still asleep. He couldn’t tell what Rajan was doing, because Kala was conscious enough to see him.

He let himself into the flat, finding it still quiet and dark. He’d run up the stairs and he paused, in the living area to stretch and shake out his limbs, before toeing off his shoes and heading to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. He took a few sips, then poured a little into his hair to cool himself down. The cold water dripped deliciously down his face.

He left the bottle on the side and headed up to the bedroom. In the doorway, he paused and smiled. Kala and Rajan were both still asleep. They were both still naked from the night before, just the way he’d left them. The only difference was that, in the absence of him in the middle, they’d shuffled closer together and Kala’s head was resting on Rajan’s chest, her arm flung across his stomach. They were both so beautiful and he felt something lurch inside him at the sight of them. He’d been blindsided by his love for both of them. It was something he’d never thought himself capable of, but there it was. He loved them both completely.

He went to them, leaning over to kiss Rajan, then Kala softly on their lips. They both stirred at the same time and looked up at him. He smiled as he saw himself through Kala. His white t-shirt clung to him and beads of sweat dripped down the muscles of his arms. He felt a spike in arousal from her and, as he looked at Rajan’s face, he could see that he felt it too.

He smirked. ‘So, who wants to join me in the shower?’ he asked.

‘I don’t think we could say no to that offer,’ said Rajan.

Kala licked her lips, her gaze flickering over him again. ‘I hope you haven’t exhausted yourself,’ she said.

Wolfgang grinned. ‘Definitely not.’ He reached out, grasped her hand, then tugged her up. He pulled her into a kiss and felt her breath hitch as her body touched his. Her hands went to the hem of his t-shirt and she pulled it up and off over his head. Then Rajan was with him, kissing his neck and tasting his salty skin. His hands went to Wolfgang’s shorts and he pushed them down. Finding him bare beneath them, he gave him a light smack on his ass cheek. When Wolfgang groaned, he gave him another on the other side.

‘Naughty, going running commando.’

‘I’d run naked if she’d let me.’

‘I just don’t want you getting arrested,’ said Kala.

Wolfgang and Rajan grinned at each other before they leaned into each other and their mouths met in a roughly passionate kiss. Kala’s hands landed on their chests and she pushed them, as they continued to kiss, towards the bathroom.

Absorbed with each other, they stumbled a few times until they were finally tumbling into the shower together. Kala switched the water on, then came back to them, her hands trailing over their chests, caressing or tweaking a nipple.

Wolfgang wanted to kiss them both at once but he had to content himself with one at a time. He liked to watch them kiss each other too and he could feel both of them when they did.

The exhilaration of the run had given him an urgency and Kala’s arousal pulsing through him didn’t help. He claimed her in a kiss, then pushed forward, backing her against the shower wall. Her legs came up and she held onto him, her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders as he kissed her, cupping her cheeks or combing his fingers through her wet hair.

Rajan was busy behind them and Wolfgang knew he was getting things ready to join them. Wolfgang was kissing Kala’s neck, catching the droplets of water on his tongue and making her moan, when he felt Rajan’s fingers, slick with the lube he’d bought just for use in the shower, slip between his cheeks and inside him. He held still, focusing on the sensation. Kala moaned softly and he knew she could feel it too, the gentle stimulation and the not-quite-enough teasing touches.

When Rajan’s fingers slipped out again, Wolfgang knew this was the right moment. He readjusted his grip on her and, looking into her face, guided himself inside her. She held his gaze for a moment, then her eyes fluttered closed and she let out a low moan as he slid inside her.

Rajan was back. His hot, hard cock edged at Wolfgang and, one hand steadying himself on his hip, he slid all the way inside him in one movement. Wolfgang heard himself let out a low moan and he felt his hips thrust automatically as the blunt end of Rajan’s cock hit that bundle of nerves. His hand tightened on Kala’s hip as he fought to steady himself, the sensations coming at his body from both sides almost too much.

Rajan kissed his shoulder, waiting for him to be ready. Wolfgang let out a breath and nodded, not capable of words right then.

Rajan took a firm grip of Wolfgang’s hips and started to move. Letting Rajan set the pace, Wolfgang began to move too, thrusting deep into Kala’s wet heat. She clung to him, trusting him to keep her up even as he fucked her. Rajan’s thrust were hard and unyielding, each one sending him just as hard into Kala and, in a way, Rajan was fucking both of them at the same time.

The water pounded down on them, soaking them as they fucked against the tiled wall, the pleasure of heat, the roughness and softness of each other’s bodies driving them towards their orgasms.

Kala came first, clenching and trembling around him but he knew she would come again if he kept up this pace. He held on, fucking her through her first orgasm and driving her immediately into another, her breath hot on his neck and her cries filling the room.

Her head dropped forward onto his shoulder and he let himself go, feeling his whole body clench and tremble as Rajan’s firm thrusting drove him into his orgasm. He came inside her and she shared the feeling of his heat with him. Rajan thrust once, twice more then came too, biting into Wolfgang’s shoulder as he grunted his release.

They sagged together. Kala let her legs drop back to the floor and the three of them leaned sideways against the shower wall, now in only an imitation of their love-making position. They were all panting hard as the shower rinsed them off.

Then Wolfgang turned to Rajan and kissed him. ‘So, what you making us for breakfast?’ he asked.

Rajan laughed. ‘Ah, now I see. So you woke me up for food then, is that it?’

Wolfgang laughed. ‘Er, no. In order of importance, it’s sex, _then_ food.’

Kala turned into them too. ‘Ooh, can we have freshly squeezed orange juice and blueberry pancakes?’

Rajan shook his head, grinning in amusement. ‘You two are as bad as each other.’ He reached out and gave them both a playful smack on their bottoms. ‘Come on then. I guess we need to refuel after that.’

Wolfgang grinned. ‘I think we’ll need to refuel again at lunchtime. And possibly again at dinner time. Maybe we could have a midnight snack too.’

‘Sounds like a good way to spend a Saturday to me,’ said Kala, giving them both a rather wolfish grin.

Rajan laughed. ‘I think Saturdays are my favourite day of the week.’

‘Mine too,’ said Wolfgang and Kala, in perfect synchronicity.


End file.
